Je n ai plus rien à faire ici
by shunrei
Summary: Dernier chapitre de cette petite deathfic
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Shunrei   
Disclaimer : Ces persos ne m'appartiennent pas.   
Notes : Petite deathfic avec un perso qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de voir. Elle est courte, mais j'adore la fin.   
Mail : vtiffay@hotmail.com   
  
Pov Milliard   
  
Cette fichue guerre est enfin terminée, après ces milliers de morts. Une paix s'est installée, mais tiendra t-elle ? Je sais que Réléna et les autres feront tout pour ca. Moi mon rôle est terminé, je suis devenu complètement inutile, un guerrier comme moi, vivant dans la paix. C'est risible. Je sais que je vais faire souffrir des gens, mais je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, plus aucune raisison de vivre.   
  
Fin du Pov.   
  
Et Milliard se trancha les veines dans son bain. ne laissant qu'un petit mot d'explication. Plusieurs jours plus tard, Réléna n'ayant plus de nouvelles de son frère s'inquiéta et se rendit chez lui accompagné des G-Boys...   
Ils trouvèrent Milliard, ainsi que sa lettre.   
  
"A l'intention de ma soeur et des Boys,   
Depuis l'instant, où cette bataille s'est terminée, je n'avais plus de raison de vivre. Je suis parti rejoindre Treize et nos parents.   
Pardonnez-moi, je ne pouvais trouver le bonheur que dans la mort. Soyez heureux et profitez de votre vie et de cette paix qui vous est offerte.   
Avec toute mon affection et mes regrets Milliard   
  
Après avoir lu cette missive, Réléna qui pleurait à chaudes larmes s'arrêta.   
  
- Si il est heureux maintenant, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Mais il est parti trop tôt, nous n'avons pas eût le temps de nous connaître."   
  
  
Un enterrement royal l'emmena à sa dernière demeure. Tous repartirent sauf Duo, qui resta en arrière. Il se dédoubla et le Shinigami apparût.   
  
"Il n'est jamais bon d'appeler la mort avant son heure. Mais tu l'as fait en connaissance de cause. Le suicide n'est pas accepté., ton âme va aller en Enfer pour un moment. Ensuite, peut-être auras-tu le droit de te reposer."   
  
Telle fût l'oraison funèbre qu'entendit Milliard quand il se réveilla au fin fon des ténèbres.   
  
Il resta en enfer pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années, ensuite, il pût vivre une mort plus paisible.   
  
  
Fin   
  



	2. qui suisje ?

Qui suis-je ?  
  
Notes : on peut insérer ce chapitre ou l'on veut avant ou après le dernier chapitre. Je sais que Réléna n'a pas bonne presse auprès de beaucoup de monde. Bon cette fic n'est quasiment que sous forme de POV et elle est sans doute un peu OOC aussi. Disclaimer: Les persos de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage.  
  
POV Réléna :  
  
Mon frère est mort depuis six mois, maintenant ce frère qui m'avait été enlevé lors du massacre du Royaume de Sank, et où le reste de ma famille était morte. Il m'a été retiré alors que je venais de le retrouver. Je ne le connaissais même pas. Mais sa mort m'a au moins fait réfléchir à certaines choses : A quoi je sers ? Qui suis-je ? Et quel sera mon avenir ?  
  
Alors pour la première question, il paraît que je suis « essentielle » pour la restauration de la paix entre la Terre et les Colonies, il est vrai que mon éloquence et mon sens de la « diplomatie », me sont très utile pour convaincre les autres. Mais je pense surtout que les gens veulent la paix et qu'ils seraient prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour l'obtenir, moi je ne suis que l'instrument de leur volonté. Ils souhaitent la paix et je ferai tout pour qu'ils l'obtiennent.  
  
Maintenant qui suis-je ?  
  
Une jeune fille de 17 ans, complètement perdue dans un monde que je ne connais pas, je nage au milieu de poissons différents de moi. Ca a toujours été comme ça. Personne n'a jamais osé m'aborder, à part les GBoys qui m'ont toujours traité en égale. Même Heero alors qu'il ne dit jamais rien. Heero, ce soldat parfait, qui ne me voit pas. J'aime un homme qui me considère comme une femme invisible. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'accroche ? Bien que je sache qu'il aime Duo, et oui je m'en suis rendu compte, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Quand ils sont près l'un de l'autre, l'air se charge d'électricité. Et puis, mon Heero, quand je lui parle il ne me répond que par des « Hn » ou des silences, sauf quand je parle de Duo. Alors je ne parle que de lui pour entendre sa voix. Je sais que je devrais rencontrer d'autres hommes, essayer de ne plus l'aimer, mais je ne peux pas. Je reste, près de lui pour recevoir les quelques miettes d'affection, qu'il daignera me donner. Je l'aime d'un amour total, et je ne lui demanderai rien. Mais je ne peux pas me décrocher de lui, ce serait trop dur de le faire. Mais qui suis-je ? Eh bien, une jeune fille de 17 ans, qui doit sauver l'avenir de la planète, (risible, vu que je suis incapable de me sauver moi-même), et je suis amoureuse d'un homme qui ne me voit pas. Voilà, ce que je suis, une jeune fille perdue dans la vie, et qui doit faire semblant d'être sereine. Voilà, la Relena Darlian, que vous avez en face de vous.  
  
Et mon avenir : Il faut que je réussisse à établir la paix dans la sphère terrestre, oublier Heero, faire le deuil de mon frère, et puis trouver quelqu'un que j'aimerais qui sait ? Je vais tout faire pour réussir le reste de ma vie.  
  
FIN DU POV  
  
UN coup brusque fût frappé à sa porte, et Heero entra. Wu Fei a refait une tentative, il va falloir trouver une solution. Oui, mais laquelle ? Ca seul le Dieu de la mort pourrait faire quelque chose je pense.  
  
OWARI du 2nd chapitre  
  
Alors qu'en pensez-vous moi je l'aime bien et en plus j'ai réussit à faire correctement ma conclusion. Au fait vous l'avez en avant première je ne l'ai encore fait lire à personne. 


	3. sans titre

Voila la fin de « je n'ai plus rien à faire ici » alors bonne lecture. Et je dis la fin mais heu pas sure qu'elle soit vraiment finie. Je verrai ça mais à première vue, c'est fini. Lol. disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage, je les aime moi ces bishonens), ils sont à Bandai, Sunrise etc. Auteur : Shunrei / vtiffay@hotmail.com  
  
?????????  
  
Dix ans étaient passés depuis la mort de Zechs. Wu Fei avait sombré dans un désespoir sans fond ne réalisant qu'après sa mort son attachement pour lui. Depuis, il vivait comme un zombi, n'espérant qu'une chose, pouvoir le rejoindre, il avait fait plusieurs tentatives de suicide, mais elles avaient toutes échouées, parce que les autres Boys étaient toujours arrivés à temps pour le sauver. Et à chaque fois, il avait vu le regard de Duo se charger d'éclairs. Le Shinigami pensait qu'il allait devoir agir, s'il voulait que Wu Fei continue à vivre. Il allait devoir ramener Zechs, pour qu'il le fasse réagir, mais il ne savait pas encore, s'il le ressusciterait totalement ou juste le temps de sortir le chinois de son désespoir ? - Zechs, j'ai à te faire part d'une décision que je viens de prendre, surtout à cause du désespoir de l'un de tes presque compagnons due à ta mort, mais il peut encore être utile à cette Terre donc tu devras le faire revenir à de meilleurs sentiments, ensuite seulement selon le résultat, je déciderai si tu y resteras, ou non. - Qui est-ce ? Wu Fei Chang. Ce n'est pas possible. Et si pourtant. - Mais pourquoi ? Qui peut le savoir ? Peut-être est-il tombé amoureux de toi à cause de tes actions, mais il ne s'en est rendu compte qu'après ta mort, et toi ? Je le respecte beaucoup pour son sens de la justice, et physiquement il m'attire beaucoup, mais de la à dire que je l'aime, je ne sais pas. J'essaierai de ne pas le tromper, quand je le reverrais. As-tu annoncé mon retour ? Où est-ce qu'ils vont mourir de surprise ? - Je le leur dirai juste avant que tu ne viennes. - Donc dans peu de temps.  
  
Oui, en effet, dans une heure tu seras devant eux, prépare toi.  
  
Et il partit. Le Shinigami redescendit vers la maison de Quatre où étaient réunis les Boys. Il les réunit dans le salon. - Vous savez tous qu'on me surnomme le Shinigami, ce que vous ignorez c'est que je le suis réellement, je dirige les âmes des morts soit vers l'enfer soit vers le Paradis, et ensuite je décide de la direction qu'elles prendront soit de rester en bas où de revenir sur Terre. Et dans des cas exceptionnels de faire revenir des morts pour aider des vivants. Donc, je vous ai réunis pour vous dire que Zechs allait revenir pour quelques temps. - Il vient pour moi, n'est ce pas ? demanda Wu Fei. Je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne. - Je peux annuler sa venue, ce n'est pas difficile, expliqua Duo, avec un petit sourire ironique. - Nan, nan fais-le venir ce serait dommage de lui avoir fait miroiter un moment sur Terre. Laisse-le venir. - Très bien ça le changera de l'enfer. TT___TT - Quoi, mais pourquoi est-il en Enfer ? - Il s'est suicidé, et il doit se faire pardonner d'avoir abandonné la vie avant que son heure ne soit arrivée. Mais il ira au Paradis. (Il y est même déjà, le temps ne s'écoulant pas de la même manière, ici bas et dans le monde céleste, mais ca je ne le lui dirai pas, qu'il se tourmente un peu, pour l'homme qu'il aime, se dit-il avec un petit sourire pervers.) (- Que peut -il bien penser encore je n'aime pas quand il a ce genre de sourire pervers sur les lèvres, et Heero prit sa bouche pour ne plus y voir cette expression.) Le Shinigami sursauta, il ne s'habituerait jamais à cette emprise que le japonais avait sur ses deux facettes. - D'accord il viendra à partir de demain, et ensuite advienne que pourra." Le lendemain Zechs, arriva, sa s?ur 'accueillit les larmes aux yeux, les autres le regardaient l'air de rien, et Wu Fei.... celui ci le regardait comme s'il ne voulait oublier aucuns détails de lui, cela le troubla profondément. "- Bonjour à tous, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous. - On a pas trop à se plaindre, on est heureux, et la paix est bien partie pour durer, Donc on ne peut qu'être satisfait. Ils continuèrent de parler de ce qui s'était passé pour les uns et pour les autres pendant ces dix années. (Il fût décidé dans un premier temps qu'il résiderait chez Réléna, mais qu'il viendrait les voir chaque jour, après tout, il n'était revenu à la vie que pour une seule chose, réconforter Wu Fei, et faire en sorte qu'il continue à vivre sereinement avec ou sans lui. Parce que pour l'instant la vie ne lui avait été que prêtée et non pas restituée pleinement. Mais comment rendre le sourire à un homme ( bon, c'était déjà fait depuis qu'il était revenu mais le garderait-il ? Comment le réconforter ? Bon, il avait déjà eût des relations avec des hommes, mais il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire " bon je suis revenu, j'ai envie de toi, tu m'aimes allons dans un lit", c'était un peu cru tout de même. Il le regarda et Wu Fei rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Allons ce serait peut-être plus facile que prévu. Le chinois sortit de la pièce rapidement. Tous regardèrent le jeune prince. Il leva les mains en disant : - Et ne me tuez pas, je n'ai rien fait, je l'ai juste regardé. - Et je t'ai fait revenir pour que tu le réconfortes, et vous vous regardez en chiens de faïences, il faudrait peut-être que vous parliez ensemble, et puis pourquoi ne pas vous battre, s'il le faut ? Et puis si tu as envie saute lui dessus, je suis sûr qu'il n'aura rien contre. Allez... - Vas-y, mais si tu lui fais du mal Omae o Korosu." Zechs partit à la recherche du jeune chinois, se demandant que lui dire en effet depuis que le Shinigami, lui avait ce qu'il se passait, il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il ressentait, pour le jeune pilote, et en était parvenu à la conclusion qu'il ne l'aimait pas, il était attiré par lui, il le respectait beaucoup mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Mais il devait l'aider à ne plus l'aimer. Il le vit et s'avança vers lui. - Alors, tu es parti te cacher, que craignais-tu exactement ? Mais j'ai peut-être une idée, tu craignais de ne pas pouvoir te retenir de me sauter dessus, après tout il paraît que tu m'aimes, tu n'as aucune chance, tu es bien trop faible- Oublie-moi. - Comment peux-tu mépriser mon amour de cette manière, tu es sans c?ur. (Et il repartit en courant, il se serait retourné, il aurait eût le temps de voir une grande tristesse remplir les yeux du blond.) Les jours passèrent, les uns ressemblants aux autres. Wu Fei semblait avoir repris sa force de caractère passée, il discutait sans cesse avec Duo, s'entraînant et lisant, mais il n'adressait pas la parole à Zechs. Duo regardait les choses avancées dans le bon sens pour Wu Fei, il s'en sortirait, il ne savait pas comment Zechs s'y était pris mais ça avait très bien fonctionné. Maintenant qu'allait-il faire ? Il vit zechs s'avançait vers lui, l'air grave : - Que se passe t-il ? - J'aimerais que tu me renvoies en bas, une fois de plus je me rends compte que mon existence, ici ne sert à rien, ça fait trois mois que je suis ici, et je n'ai pas réussi à me faire à la paix. Je serais mieux au paradis qu'ici renvoies - m'y. - Comme tu le veux, mais avant dis-moi qu'as tu dit à Wu Fei pour qu'il change comme ça ? - Eh bien je lui ai dis que je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer, parce qu'il était trop faible, je crois que j'ai dit juste ce qu'il fallait. - Hum, très bien maintenant allons annoncer ton départ aux autres." Ils dirent aux autres que maintenant que sa mission était remplie. Zechs allait retourner dans le monde des morts. Wu Fei le regarda avec une immense tristesse dans le regard, mais vite remplacée par une lueur de colère. Le Blond les salua tous, mais quand vint le tour du jeune chinois, il le regarda et lui dit : "- Je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux, mais fais-moi plaisir, ne ressombre jamais dans un tel désespoir, ça me déplairait au plus haut point d'apprendre que tu es en Enfer, parce que tu t'es suicidé." Il l'embrassa et disparut aussitôt. Wuffi regarda Duo les yeux pleins de questions, mais surtout uen que Relena lui posa : - Pourquoi tu l'as renvoyé là-bas ? - C'était son souhait. Je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser. Maintenant vous ne le reverrez pas avant votre mort." Wu Fei sourit, il venait de comprendre pourquoi le blondlui avait parlé de cette manière, et il ne l'en aimait que plus, mais il était bien décidé à attendre qu'il meure pour le rejoindre.   
OWARI  
Hum j'ai mis du temps à la recopier pasque automatiquement je ne suis aps satisfaite de ma fin vu qu'elle appelle un autre chapitre et comme j'ai pleins de fics en route et que je n'ai pas l'inspiration ben j'ai attendu et pis là je me suis dit qu'il serait finalement temps que je la mette. 


End file.
